


crowned

by yourloveisameme



Series: I hate this ship [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the answer is no, will i ever get tired of king metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: "A king, huh?" The Kitagawa Daiichi team huddled in the locker room around Oikawa, staring at his newly-appeared Mark."Yeah," said Oikawa, holding out his arm for everyone to see. A white chess piece was emblazoned on his left wrist. "Isn't it beautiful?"day 2 - soulmate AU





	crowned

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the fact that if u Google "couple tattoos" you get some hetero king/queen shit

"A king, huh?" The Kitagawa Daiichi team huddled in the locker room around Oikawa, staring at his newly-appeared Mark.

"Yeah," said Oikawa, holding out his arm for everyone to see. A white chess piece was emblazoned on his left wrist. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He grinned. "So much better than one of those boring ones--" His eyes wandered towards Iwaizumi.

"Hey!" said Iwaizumi, shoving Oikawa. He couldn't help that the symbol on his forearm was a simple plus sign and that somewhere out there was a person with a similarly themed--most likely, a minus sign--tattoo in the exact same spot.

Kageyama was standing in the back, having finished changing and now he was behind Oikawa, trying to get his attention.

"Looks like you gotta find your queen now," said Kunimi, and Oikawa grinned.

"Yeah." He pointedly ignored the idiot genius first-year tugging on his sleeve.

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama interrupted. "Practice with me."

"Not now, Tobio, can't you see I'm busy," Oikawa snapped. He practiced with him _once_ , because the coach asked him to, and now he wouldn't stop bugging him.

"What's the big deal?" Kageyama scowled. "It's just a tattoo."

"No, it's not _just_ a tattoo, it's going to help me find my special person." Oikawa turned his back on Kageyama. "You wont understand until you get yours."

"I have."

Oikawa's jaw dropped. "You're lying."

"I am not." Oikawa squinted at Kageyama's wristband. He felt an tempted to yank Kagayama's wristband down and see for himself but that would be rude, tantamount to sticking your hand under someone's underwear. Worse maybe, because there were only a few variations in private parts but your Mark, now, that was personal. "But you're like...twelve."

Kageyama gestured in the direction of his fellow first-years. "They have theirs," he pointed out.

Kindaichi and Kunimi had a yin and a yang symbol respectively. Each tattoo was a koi fish, they were complete pictures by themselves but still went together. Classic. And also rather cliché.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "They're an exception. You get your Mark faster if you're around your soulmate, everyone knows that." It was something about pubescent hormones syncing up; when you meet the One, the body just knows.

"What is it?" asked Iwaizumi curiously.

"Chess piece. A king. " Kageyama shrugged.

"Just like Oikawa?" said Iwaizumi. "What a coincidence."

Oikawa felt a rush of heat in his veins. He curled his hands into fists. Of course. Of fucking course this would happen, Kageyama having the same Mark motif. If was like they were destined to be rivals. "Oh, really?" Oikawa put his hands on his hips, looming over Kageyama. "We'll see who finds their queen first."

"You, obviously," Kageyama said, not missing a beat. "You're older."

"Yeah. That's right, I will--ow!"

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa on the shoulder. "Stop antagonizing the first years, asshole." As he grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him away, Oikawa looked back and stuck his tongue out at the younger boy and Kageyama stared back, unfazed.

\---

 

 

Set point. Seijoh in the lead, 24--20. The ball is coming to the left. Oikawa gears up for a block, lifting his arms in the air. Karasuno's spiker, the bald one, is about to hit the ball and try to get it past the block. His eyes flick to the side, catching sight of the Mark on Oikawa's left forearm.

It's just a millisecond of distraction, but it's enough for Oikawa to block baldy's spike and the ball hits the floor on the other side. Seijoh takes the set.

"What the hell?" says Tanaka. "That's gotta be some kind of foul."

"What just happened?" says Sugawara.

"I got distracted by that damn Mark."

"What Mark? I don't see a Mark."

"It's white so you can't see it from far away. It's a trick."

Oikawa smirked, the guy ws surprisingly perceptive.

"I don't think that's a foul," says Daichi, though he, too is glaring at Oikawa.

"Nothing in the rules says you can't show your Mark." Kageyama added. "But it's unfair." Kageyama's eyes are glued to him.

"What's the matter, Tobio-chan? You mad that you're not the only king around here?"

Kageyama opened his mouth, then closed it again.

All of Karasuno is talking all at once. The ref blows the whistle to silence them and then he explains that technically, it's 100% Tanaka own fault for being distracted and there's nothing that prevents people from showing the tattoo on their skin. It's the same as any other mark or body blemish or ink. They listen in silence, faces forlorn while Seijoh waits to the side smugly watching them.

This was exactly one of the perks of showing his Mark. While most people who hadn't yet found their pair opted to cover them up, Oikawa liked the attention it brought him.

When they switch sides, the two teams walking past each other, Oikawa was acutely aware of multiple glares at his back. He smirked as they gear up for the next set. Time to crush Tobio. 

 

 

Oikawa was walking past the Karasuno team after the game when he heard Hinata say, "Hey, Kageyama-kun, didn't Oikawa say you have a king, like him?"

"I don't care about that shit," Kageyama said. He hated the way his Mark reminded him of his nickname, King of the Court. He'd find his soulmate someday, maybe. But for now he didn't care. His Mark meant nothing; he preferred to wear a waterproof wristband at all times, even in the shower. 

When Oikawa got onto the bus, he was thinking about what he'd heard. And then it dawned on him, the reason why Hinata would be questioning Kageyama about his Mark. 

"What's up? " Hanamaki says, throwing a candy bar at Oikawa. They're not supposed to be eating on the bus but the coach lets it slide this one time.

"Huh?" says Oikawa.

"What are you thinking about? You've been weirdly quiet since we got back."

"No I haven't."

"Yeah you have"

Oikawa bit his lip, looking out the window. "I think that little shrimp must be Tobio's soulmate."

"What, did you see...?"

Oikawa shakes his head. "But it's obvious, isn't it? The one person Tobio gets along with."

"Gets along with' is kind of a stretch. They were bickering pretty much the whole time."

"So? They're like me and Iwa-chan."

Though the concept of being with Iwaizumi like _that_ was repulsive. He was like family.

"Hmmm...Even if they are though, they haven't realized it. Who cares?"

"Yeah. Who cares."

He resolved to find his queen before Kageyama realized who his own was.

\---

"Ooh, is that your Mark?" says the reporter, ogling his wrist.

"Yes, it is," 

"So, who is the lucky girl?"

"Oh, I haven't found her yet." Oikawa grinned into the camera, knowing that there would be hundreds of girls watching the Seijoh captain's interview. "I'm just a king looking for his queen."

She was somewhere out there. He imagined his destined mate sitting at a table, casually watching him on television and then nearly choking on her dinner when she realized the handsome,  athletic guy on the screen had a tattoo in the same place as her own, in a similar art style. Or maybe someone's mother, who realized her daughter who lived far a way had a matching tattoo, would cry tears of joy at the sight of her new son-in-law and call her daughter immediately.

He also made sure his Mark was visible in his Instagram pictures, so that people all around the world could see it. The publicity worked in getting lots of girls to notice him. Over the course of his last year of high school, dozens of girls with "queen" chess pieces tattoos contacted him over social media. But none of them truly matched his own Mark.

On Valentine's Day, Oikawa found himself in front of a teary-eyed first-year who held out her arm to him. "I can't accept your confession," he said, stifling a sigh, trying to hand back her chocolates.

"But look," she said, waving her arm in his face.

"Nice try, but that temporary tattoo is blurry and crooked."

Her eyes welled with tears. "I really like you." She said in a broken voice.

"Look," he gently put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not the one for you. Have you got a Mark yet?"

Sniffling, the girl nodded.

"Then I'm sure you'll find your special person someday."

We both will, he thought to himself.   

\---

The hunt was going so slowly that, in between living in the city, studying, and being the setter for one of the most distinguished college teams in Japan, the issue of finding his queen was pushed to the back of his mind.

There were girls, as well as guys. He had dated here and there, but never made big commitments he also had quite a few friends with benefits. When he went back to Miyagi after his first year of college, he struck up an unexpected friendship with a certain orange-haired shrimp. 

He'd started out with an ulterior motive. Since the search for his queen was ineffective, Oikawa decided to take a different tack, delaying Kageyama from identifying Hinata as his soulmate. Specifically, he decided to get in between the duo. Oikawa wasn't stupid. He knew Hinata thought he was amazing and it wasn't hard to seduce him. But he found that Hinata was good company. The two of them struck up a friends-with-benefits arrangement--a fun, friendly thing with no strings attached. 

One morning after, when he was lying on his back with his bottom slightly sore--the younger boy was surprisingly hung and had enough stamina to go several times--Oikawa glimpsed Hinata changing his wristband. Oikawa was shocked to find out that Hinata's Mark was not, in fact, a queen chess piece but a tiny sun,

"So have you figured out who it is yet?"

"No..."

"It's Glasses-kun. The blond guy."

Hinata's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yes way. I saw his Mark in the bathroom at Regionals when he was washing his hands. It's a tiny moon."

Hinata continued to stare at him, flabbergasted. 

The race for Oikawa to find a queen was no longer urgent. 

 ---

"Who the hell would make Tobio captain?" exclaimed Oikawa as he and Iwaizumi settled in the bleachers to watch the Karasuno-Dateko match. "He's the arrogant, self-absorbed King of the Court. How can he lead anyone?"

"But he's not doing bad, is he?" Iwaizumi said. 

And as the match progressed, Oikawa had to admit Iwaizumi had a point. There were different types of kings. Some kings (arguably, Oikawa) were well-loved but ruthless, willing to manipulate anyone for the good of his own kingdom. Some kings were level-headed and cautious. Others ruled with an iron fist, looking out for himself at the expense of his subjects. Middle school Tobio had been the latter. 

But the current, third-year Kageyama was something entirely different. It had taken him a long time to grow into the person he was today. The first person he truly bonded with was Hinata, his position as king significantly improved because of their partnership. After that he became more willing to trust his teammates. Oikawa could tell it was harder for Kageyama to sense others' needs but once he did learn how to adapt, he was excellent at giving the right tosses to each player. He was engaged with his subjects, able to calculate strategy and results better because of it.

This was Kageyama at his peak...or was it?

What could he do, once he got to a college level?

Oikawa felt bitter because of Kageyama was slowly but surely outstripping him in skill. At the same time he knew Kageyama was a valuable addition to any team.

Imagine how much more powerful they could be, together. 

\---

"Find your queen yet, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa said. He leaned against the locker, hands crossed over his chest. He hadn't planned to bump into Kageyama at the local community center yet again, but it's pouring outside and he'd like to get some practice in during this weekend before he went back to uni. Oikawa couldn't resist riling Kageyama up while he was around.

Kageyama put on his sneaker. "No."

"Ha. Thought so," Oikawa said smugly.  "So how does it feel, being the only one of your friends who hasn't found their true mate?"

 "...how do you know that?"

"I know everything."

"You saw someone's pictures on Instagram."

"Yeah, and you were the only one with an armband on!" Oikawa whipped out his phone and showed him the app (which he conveniently had open to the right picture, but it wasn't like he was stalking Kageyama or anything.)

There were five people in the picture: Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi. They're standing in front of an amusement park, popsicles in hand. Tsukishima's wrist is adorned with a tiny moon, and Hinata's Mark isn't visible because he's holding the camera but he too usually keeps his tattoo uncovered these days. Yamaguchi and Yachi had a lock and a key respectively on their summer-sun-exposed upper arms, their hands touching shyly as they smiled at the camera. Kageyama stood on the far left, his gaze fixed on his popsicle. 

"I didn't know you followed Shouyou," said Kageyama nonchalantly, getting up from the bench. 

"It doesn't bother you at all? What if you never find your queen and you die alone?"

"I'm only eighteen." Kageyama shrugged and walked away, towards the gym.

In the gym, the two of them occupied seperate spheres, each practicing on their own. They were the only two people in an empty gym so, despite the enormousness of the room, Oikawa was acutely aware of Kageyama's presence. His sneakers slapping against the floor. The ball smacking the ground when he hit it over the net. Oikawa watched from a distance out of the corner of his eye. Kageyama seemed different when he was alone, more focused.

He recognized the look in his eyes because it was the look in his own eyes. The will to go far, and the drive to make it happen.

He stopped doing his own thing and headed over to Kageyama‘s side of the gym.

"Hey, Tobio-chan," he said, spinning the ball in his hand. "Let me toss to you."

"Huh?"

"You...want to toss to me?" Kageyama said in disbelief.

"Yes. You're always doing it for other people but when was the last time someone tossed to you?" Kageyama stared at him suspiciously, like he was wondering what the catch was.

"What? Is it such a surprise that I want to see my precious kouhai in action?"

"I'm not your kouhai anymore."

"Just come on."

Kageyama agrees reluctantly and Oikawa set the ball for him. Kageyama hit ball after ball. He was just as good as Oikawa was at that age, maybe even better. The time passed quickly with the two of them practicing together. After a while, the custodian came by to tell them the community center was about to close.

"So, Tobio," Oikawa was saying as they walked out of the building and into the rain. 

"Have you ever done a two-setter formation? Kageyama shook his head. "Yeah, me neither. In fact, I wouldn't even consider doing a 6-2 formation with just anyone." They walked through the doorway. "It would have to be someone who could hit _and_ set."

"Are you asking me...?"

"One of our best hitters is graduating this year, just saying," he said casually.

Kageyama stared at him. He was so busy digesting this information (Oikawa inviting him to his university team?!) that he forgot that there was an extra single step at the threshold. He toppled forward onto the sidewalk, hitting the concrete. "Damn it!'

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he said. 

He glanced at his stinging arm to see that is arm was scraped, the area pink and raw and oozing blood at at the edges. Grabbing his wrist, Oikawa dragged him inside again. Oikawa scrambled to find the first aid kit, flipping Kageyama's arm over.

"I can do my own--"  

Oikawa was already there, blotting the blood and then cleaning Kageyama's scrape with antiseptic wipes. "God," he said, his practiced fingers rubbing antibiotic cream into Kageyama's wound. "You're just like the five-year-olds in my summer class." He then picked up the bandage.

Kageyama's wristband was in the way. He pulled it down without hesitation.

He froze.

Then he blinked, regaining his composure. Oikawa focused on wrapping the bandage around Kageyama's forearm, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "There," he said, finishing up. "You're lucky I was here, Tobio-chan, or who knows what could have happened."

"Um. Thanks." Kageyama said, blushing faintly.

"Also, you're dumb."

Still holding Kageyama's arm, he brought his other arm and lined up their Marks. The chess pieces on their wrists were identical except that Oikawa's was white, and Kageyama's was black.

Kageyama looked confused. Then it clicked. "We match."

"Yeah." Oikawa wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. It was so simple. "And here I was, looking for a queen."

"I never realized..." Kageyama said, looking down at their arms. 

"I guess we're both idiots."

"I guess."

Neither of them could look the other in the eye so they just stared down at their tattoos, at the inverse symbols on their wrists that reminded them who they were. Different, but the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a bunch more headcanons about ships & Marks in this universe that I somehow didn't include here?? 
> 
> maybe i'll make a series.............


End file.
